A little something to ease the pain
by Munk
Summary: Yup yup, another Veggie/Bulma get together fic... but how about a few extra twists to liven it up?
1. Something's draining my life...

It was raining, not hard... but raining still. There had been bitter winds that morning, winds that plucked leaves from trees and set open gates banging, but that was over now. There was a coolness in the atmosphere that wasn't all together uncomfortable, sort of made you feel drowsy yet fidgety at the same time. The rain continued as it's want to do after a storm, drizzling lightly on the window pane. The rain, along with the coolness of the day and the greying rain clouds over head made for a rather sad day... or a happy one that you'd spend outside running through rain puddles and wetting your bestfriend with if you were ten.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was sitting in her living room stirring a cup of coffee. She'd been going through the same motions for about half an hour and the coffee was disgustingly cold, no one in their right mind would drink it... but of course Mrs. Briefs wasn't in her right mind, hadn't been since a few days ago. She stared straight the TV but the thing wasn't turned on and it really didn't matter because she wasn't watching anything, rather she was thinking. One might say she was in a state of shock... or one might say a circuit shorted out and there were a few cables loose in her head.. you know, the usual blond thing. Nah, let's be nice, she was in shock.  
  
Outside in the drizzling wetness that's usually associated with rainy days Dr. Briefs was pounding away at the gravity machine who had decided today, of all days, to break down. The doc was attacking the bolts and screws of the machine with such ferocity that Vegita, who usually had a few sarcastic remarks about how earths scientists were so behind, knew better then to mess with the over worked bolt juggler. Lightning crashed some distance away and soon after came the low rumble of thunder. The combination of both startled the black cat that's always hanging around Dr. Briefs shoulder and it clung tighter than ever. Vegeta smirked slightly, turned on his heels and went into the house. The gravity machine was going to be out of order for a while.  
  
Vegita pushed open the sliding glass door and walked in, ever mindful(or rather not) of the fact that he was tracking mud through the already worn carpet. He expected either Mrs. Briefs or Bulma to attempt another ear shattering argument on monkeys beaing trained to wipe their feet but to his surprise the house was quiet... almost too quiet for his taste. An eyebrow raised he walked slowly over to where Mrs. Briefs was consoling her cup of coffee and crossed his arms, standing between her and the television. He had learned this usual got an earthlings attention. You could bring a house down around their ears and they'll give you a scant nod, run around naked and you'll get nothing but a raised eyebrow, eat the cat and they get a bit peeved... but interupt a womans soap opera and you've signed your death warrent.  
  
Vegita stared at her for a few minutes, absolutly amazed at the fact that she was seemingly staring right through him. Perplexed he turned, looked at the TV, looked back at Mrs. Briefs, back to the TV then finally Mrs. Briefs again. *What the hell...?* "Woman! What in blazes are you doing?!" *Heh, that caught her attention....* Vegita's expresion dropped from a smug grin to absolute confusion. Mrs. Briefs blinked slightly, seeming to realize just now that Vegita was standing infront of her. "Oh! A fire?" The woman look confused. "No woman, what in bloody hell is going on?" She seemed even more lost. "Blood? You know you shouldn't let those cuts of yours go untreated dear, go down to the clinic and have them bandage that up for you... theres a good boy..." Vegita blinked a few times, taken aback... "What the... forget it! I'm Hungry, where's the food?" Mrs. Briefs went back to stirring her coffee, answering in a confused tone "Hungary? Well.. I don't know where Hungary is.. I think it's over in the Americas... I don't know, you'll have to ask my husband about that one... now be a good Saiyjin and train." She neither smiled nor gave any other form of acknowledgment, simply went back to the coffee rutine.  
  
Now Vegita knew Bulma's mom to be an airhead... but this was taking the case to extremes. Something was up, something happened... something big and he had no idea since he was always shut up in the gravity machine. A carelesss shrug was given in hopes to encompass all the human race and instead of hurting himself thinking about it he instead went off in pursuit of Bulma, hoping he could manage to convince her that he needed food as well.  
  
Upstairs a room that usually had music blasting and all sorts of interesting goings on at all hours of the day(and night) was silent. There was a gloom in the hall way though none of the workers that passed it knew exactly why. A room that was usually happy and bright was dark, all shades drawn, all lights off. On the bed lay Bulma, her lower abdomen clutched in her arms as chokeing sobs raked her small forms, tears falling freely on an ever forgiving pillow.


	2. An announcement.. and the aftermath

::cringes as usual I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first part... sheesh... DBZ isn't mine, none of the characters are or anything of that sort of nature so please don't sue... you wouldn't be getting much anyways...  
  
  
  
Before Vegeta was able to go on a search for Bulma someone had the audacity to knock on the door. A quick glance at Bulma's mom assured him she wasn't going to answer the door, so with a sigh he walked over to it and yanked it open. He wasn't being nice or anything(come on, this is Vegeta we're talking about!) he was just faintly curious. Upon opening the door though, he saw to his vague surprise Goku and latched to his arm a distraught looking Chi-Chi. Vegeta took one look at the two and slammed the door, walking away with a bored look on his face.  
  
The hunger gnawing at his stomach was getting more than he could bear and instead of looking for Bulma he went straight for the kitchen. An ear-piercing "Vegeta!" told him the visiting couple had managed to get inside the house. Vegeta ignored them and instead began raiding the refrigerator. Amazingly enough instead of following him and yelling at him some more as was Chi-Chi's perpetual habit he heard her mutter something not very lady-like to Goku and then heard nothing at all. Vegeta shrugged and commenced pulling out all sorts of edible goodies for his never-ending pit of a stomach.  
  
In the living room Chi-Chi and Goku offered a few whispered condolences to Bulma's mother which resulted in nothing but a wane smile and a confusing "No thank you, I love this show." Goku seemed about to argue the fact that there was nothing on the TV when Chi-Chi tugged forcefully on his arm and led him towards the stairs. From that vantage point both could see into the kitchen and caught a glimpse of the mighty Saiy-jin prince fighting what seemed a loosing battle against soft bread and hardened butter. Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed and seemed about to say something when Goku made a helpless sign, attempting to remind her of the reason they were here. Chi-Chi nodded, shrugging, turned around and both headed up the stairs.  
  
A small robot, about ankle high and very shiny was buzzing about the upstairs hallway, meticulously cleaning away any dust particles that dared seep in under door ways and opened windows. A loud crash from the direction of the kitchen announced to all that Vegeta was having little luck with the mayonnaise. With an offended shriek the little robot sped off towards the kitchen in what seemed like a futile attempt to keep that area of the house clean. Chi-Chi imagined with Vegeta fixing his own meals it seemed very unlikely that the robot was going to have an easy time of it. Moments later another crash and a few curses spat in the Saiy-jin language confirmed Chi-Chi's suspicion.  
  
After a few steps both Chi-Chi and Goku stood in front of Bulma's door, neither really sure of what to do... should they announce themselves or should they just walk in? Before they could decide the decision was yanked right from under them. Bulma opened the door and seemed intent on going somewhere other then where she was when she noticed that there were people standing in front of her. With a small gasp she quickly closed the front of her robe and backed up a bit, allowing the two space to enter her room. Bulma blushed a bit then gave a helpless smile, a smile that had something in it, something it never had before but would always have for the rest of her life.  
  
Chi-Chi gave a soft moan as though something were hurting her very deeply and  
practically pounced on Bulma, wrapping her in a hug that seemed to choke what little air she had in her lungs. Before she could protest though Chi-Chi immediately let go and switch her hold from around her friends body to simply around her wrist and with a slight tug pulled her over to Bulma's messy bed. Bulma seemed to collapse on the bed and before Chi-Chi had a chance to settle herself comfortably Bulma had her arms around her and was crying like one could only cry to a best friend. Goku kept quite, his usually cheerful face was strangely serious, he settled on a rolling chair and simply sat there, not really sure what was going on but sure it wasn't good.  
  
Not long had passed when Bulma finally calmed down, he pulled away from Chi-Chi and shrugged helplessly. "I guess I just never saw it coming... that's all..." Chi-Chi nodded and was about to ask her for exact details when she stopped. Both pair of female eyes landed on the unsuspecting Goku, pleading him wordlessly to leave them alone. Catching the hint Goku left, deciding he'd go downstairs and have a chat with Vegeta. Sheesh, everyone was so touchy today! Alone in the room Chi-Chi and Bulma immediately began talking in that quick way only women know and can manage successfully.  
  
Ignorant to all that was going on(well he always seems to be ignorant of all that's going on!) Goku managed to reach the kitchen with little fuss and silently settled himself on a chair, watching Vegeta curiously. Vegeta seemed to be struggling in an attempt to fit and entire sandwich in the toaster. "Blasted earthling cookware... who the hell is stupid enough to come up with things this complicated for such a menial task?!" Goku took one look and the struggling prince and broke down laughing.   
  
Vegeta glared at his relatively good counter part and sneered, "And what is it that's so funny Kakarot?" Goku shook his head, winding his way around the counter took the sandwich from Vegeta and proceeded in taking it apart, all which was met with protesting screeches from Vegeta, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to put that together?!" Goku shrugged, "Look, you put this in here -alone- and press this little thingy here... presto!" Goku gave a puzzled(more than usual) glance at an entire ham he had taken from inside the bread, "Erm... shouldn't you cut that Vegeta?" Vegeta practically had an attack, "I can make a sandwich, I definitely don't need your help Kakarot... I can do anything better then you anyways." Vegeta gave him a sneer that would have been deadly to anyone else, Goku shrugged it off and left, joining Bulma's mother in the living room. He sat for a while then started talking to her about something or another.  
  
Upstairs Bulma was pouring out the entire story to Chi-Chi. "I thought it would have made him happy! I never imagined..." She shrugged again, a habit she seemed to be taking advantage of. "When I found out I waited a while, I wasn't sure so I officially took a test... and I was right! I was so happy I rushed home and told mom before she had managed to open the door all the way... she was so happy for me..." Here the blue haired vixen sighed, "Afterwards I went in and called Yamcha, and told him that instead of going out we were going to eat in... that there  
was something very special I had to tell him..."  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  


  
Bulma had dressed in the best dress she owned, made herself out to look as perfect as she could. A quick glance in the mirror assured her that she had never looked so stunning. When the doorbell rang she had raced down the stairs and managed to compose herself only slightly before she opened the door. Yamcha was wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a shirt but Bulma didn't care, at the moment he looked to be the most wonderful guy on earth.  
  
Earlier on that day Bulma had cooked a wonderful meal, and both settled down to eat. Yamcha seemed enthralled at all the attention he was getting. The night was going on beautifully until they had finished their meal. Bulma then leaned over and whispered that she had to tell him something very special...  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  


  
"I told him I was pregnant... I thought he would be ecstatic... oh he was ecstatic all right..." Bulma's words caught in her throat, she shook her head in an attempt to fight back the tears. Chi-Chi decided to step in before another crying fest began. "Well what exactly did he say?" Bulma looked up at her sighing softly, "He said he didn't want it.. to get rid of it or he'd get rid of me.." Chi-Chi seemed shocked though she had expected something like that from someone as rebellious and untamable as Yamcha, "Well? What happened next?" Bulma seemed to have to force the words out of her mouth, "I did what he told me to do..." Now Chi-Chi -was- shocked. "You aborted?!" Instead of weakening in the quake of Chi-Chi's rage Bulma straightened her back and met her best friends scream with a small amount of dignity. "I did what I had to do..."  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head, all the time staring at Bulma, "So then what now? Okay you decided to get rid of it... then why did you call me over here in tears? You did what you said you had to do... there's nothing to cry about!" Bulma shook her head, "No you don't understand, I got rid of it.. and I told Yamcha afterwards... but he said he never expected me to go through with it... he gave me the ultimatum... so that it would be easier to break up with me..." The last words were said in a whisper as she stared down at her hands, almost not believing what she was saying. "Oh honey..." it was all Chi-Chi could say to her friend, she reached out a hand and patted Bulma's who took in a shuddering breath and looked up at her. "Yeah... but I'll live..." Bulma glanced around the room and caught sight of the clock. "Ooh Chi-Chi... it's almost three... you should be going... I'm sorry I kept you here so long." Chi-Chi shook her head and hugged Bulma and promised to be back soon.  
  
Downstairs the kitchen was in a mess, and there were short little flames spurting out of the toaster. A shriek from Bulma's father, who had just entered, informed the majority of the house that something happened. Bulma's mother continued chatting mindlessly to Goku although he wasn't sitting next to her. Goku had run in the direction of the kitchen but was stopped and basically pulled out of the house by an exiting Chi-Chi. Dr. Briefs pulled the plug out of the wall and proceeded turning the toaster upside down, shaking the burning pieces of toast out of the contraption. Vegeta, who had been sitting nearby by chewing on some sausage links looked up with an expectant look on his face and asked, "Well... is it ready yet?"  
  



	3. Those who are faithful...

((::For some reason unknown to the author, she fears Ravyn Night... perhaps it's the fact that he understands RP colons. Anyways... was prompted to write this next chapter:: Yes! Of course... the next chapter! I had almost forgotten! (Not really, I just couldn't come up with anything!) Mind you... I've decided this fanfic is going to be -very- different... you may think all the pieces fit nicely now... just give me a few chapters and you'll be amazed once more ::winks:: oh! There's a small, -tiny- mention of alcohol at the end. I, in no way, condone it or approve of drinking under any situation... um... well enjoy the fic! ^_^))  
  
  
A good three days had passed from the great toaster fiasco, Vegeta was thankfully in the gravity machine training to his little hearts content and Bulma, who was feeling much better then she had days previous, was puttering around the house looking for all the world as though a tornado had hit her closet and scattered the remains of her clothes on her. A too large shirt hung haphazardly from her slim body, exposing soft shoulder in a way that would have exilerated most males... if only there was someone to impress. To Bulmas credit however, this was the farthest thing from her mind. It was the first time Bulma had left her room since the day she had returned from the clinic and try as she might she couldn't find the toaster anywhere. With a shrug that did nothing but slide her over large shirt further off her shoulder she resigned herself to some herbal tea.  
  
Sitting down at the kitchen counter she slid the shirt back over her shoulder and stared into the tea, not being able to help herself from thinking about Yamcha and what had happened between them. Her thoughts went something like this:  
_   
'I wonder what he's doing right now'  
'Is he thinking of me?'  
'I bet he's not...'  
'I wonder where I went wrong'  
'Maybe I'm not pretty enough for him?'  
'Maybe he found himself another girl?'   
'No that can't be it...'  
'I bet it was just the pregnancy thing turned him off...'  
'Wait a second... maybe that's it!'  
'That's gotta be it!' _   
  
Suddenly Bulma was the happiest she had been since her announcement. She was sure that was it! A strange idea flitted across her mind.  
  
Lets give the blue haired diva 30 minutes shall we? ... ... ... Okay there we go. Emerging from Bulmas room was one of the most beauitful creatures imaginable (or at least that's how she felt when she looked in the mirror). It could be said that there was a bit too much makeup and the dress was too slinky for this hour of the morning but hey, whatever floats her boat, right? Rushing downstairs she hurriedly scribbled a note to her mom telling her she was going out and was halfway out the door when she heard an evil snicker coming from the direction of the kitchen. "Going to see that pathetic mate of yours woman?" Turning around she shot Vegeta an evil glare that told him if he didn't mind his buisness she'd fix it that he wouldn't have a tounge to call Yamcha that again. Turning on her heels she flounced out the door, slamming it shut with such force that a picture frame in the living room crashed down off the wall. Vegeta gave the tempermental human a shrug and exited, the only thing mattering was returning to his training.  
  
The air was insanely light and Bulma began feeling a little dizzy... it was the first time outside the house and she figured it was either the excitement or the anestatia. Bulma could swear she heard the birds singing themselves hoarse that morning... almost annoyingly one would say but she was caught in the spell of the moment... er.. moments. Instead of doing the intelligent thing and using a car she figured a nice walk would do her good and so there she went! The way to Yamcha's house really isn't all that far so she makes it in about five minutes((yeah, -really- close)). Unfortunatly Yamcha's apartment was on the third floor so much stair climbing was needed, but she got there eventually. Frowning a little Bulma began fishing in her purse a little muttering, "Where -is- that little son of a bi....... iiiiisquits!" She began giggling in triumph and almost began to bounce. Shoving the key((it's what she found)) into the lock she gave it a hard yank to the right only to find the thing wouldn't budge. "But... but how can that be? Unless.. he changed it?" Small frown wrinkled her lovely brow as gears actually begin clicking together............... "I can sneak in through the fire escape!" Doh! That's not what the author was looking for!  
  
She quickly rounded the apartments, yanked off her shoes and climbed the fire escape with little ease((Who cares if this is Japan and not New York? The author wants a fire escape and so she shall get it, such is the power of an author)). Dresses and ladders simply don't go together but fortunatly for our lovely heroine no one was around to see her. A bit more climbing and she finally reached Yamchas back 'door'. "Oooh, tell me he didn't finally decide to lock it... yes!" With ease the door slided open and in she sneakd, shoes in one hand, purse in the other. Inching about on her tip toes she attempted one of those stealthy Mission Impossibile scenes... but this is Bulma we're talking about here.   
  
"Heh... I'll surprise him in bed and.."  
***CRASH!***  
"Eeeck! Where did that lamp come from?!"  
***CREEK!***  
"He should get those door hinges oiled..."  
***SLAM!***  
"These doors are heavier then I remember!"  
***BASH***  
"Ow!! Since when was the couch -there-?!"  
  
  
In all her wandering and much noise making she failed to see the insane dishevelnous of Yamchas apartment. Shifted tables and an over turned chair were completly ignored as the blue haired she-devil tramped through Yamcha's apartment. Making enough noise to wake the dead and then some Bulma nears Yamcha's room when suddenly he runs out looking very flustered and wrapped in bed sheets. A squeal erupts from her throat and tackles Yamcha in a hug. Poor guy almost looses balance but is able to hold himself up. "Bulma! What in all hells are you doing here?!"  
  
She's bawling and whimpering how much she misses him at this point, her head snaps back at his yelling... how -dare- he?! She was about to snap at him when she remembered that she hadn't gone there to fight... she was there to make up. "Look Yamcha, I know why you wanted to break up with me... but the baby's all gone now! You and me... we can be together once again!" She gives him a seductive smile and, before he could stop her, slipped into his room. Running after her yelling "Bulma! Wait! Hold on a second!" Yamcha pulled up right next to her and looked at what Bulma's iridescent blue's are locked on. In Yamchas bed, staring wide eyed at the both of them, sheets clutched around her in frantic haste to cover all exposed flesh, lay one of Bulma's closest friends.   
  
Eye's watering Bulma turned glaring at Yamcha, "How -could- you?!?! I thought we meant something to each other!" She took a step away when Yamchas hand snaked forward to comfort her. Turning her head sharply she pointed a finger at her supposed 'best friend'. "And -you-..." Rage was building and ready to boil over... every moment she stayed here the closer she'd be to killing the both of them. A scream of outrage mixed with excrutiating pain and out she goes. Out of his room, out of his apartment.. and out of Yamcha's life for ever.  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  


Later that night as she lay in bed, her tears spent, she decided she'd do the very next best thing... she'd become a nun. This decision lasted all of two minutes until she realized she wouldn't be able to accesorize.. black and white just weren't her colors. The sheets were tousled this way and that as her small for wriggles and writhed, trying to find the most comfortable crying position available. No... this wasn't going to be a short night.. this wasn't going to...  
  


***BANGBADABIMBADABOOM*  
  
**

The explosion veritably rocked her out of bed and she quickly ran to her balcony doors. Forget descretly pushing the curtains out of the way as she had done when she couldn't sleep and found a sick form of entertainment in watching Vegita fail over and over and over again, the doors where flung open and the running gait nearly carried her over the railing. Stopping short she peered over it in time to find a bloodied and mangled Vegita crawling out of the wreckage of what was once the gravity machine. It took her again, all of two minutes, to throw on something decent and run to his side. What a pictueresque little couple they make, Bulma holding Vegeta's head in her lap... it would have been precious but for the blood dripping on to Bulmas hands. An attempt to carry him was made but she was little more than the average ditz... she couldn't carry all that weight! Luckily for her she wasn't the only one that heard the loud banging. Soon enough able bodies carried Vegeta to the infirmary inside Capsule Corps where he was treated and left to heal...  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  


So here we are and here we remain. It's the next morning and Vegeta still hasn't woken up. Bulma, who found her peace at the bottom of a whiskey bottle, lay in a chair nearby, oblivious to anything... she's asleep now... and for the better. She's going to have a massive hang over when she wakes up.  
  



	4. Only in Dreams...

((Yes well, this is the second revision to this chapter. I didn't like the way it came out the first time so I've simply re-done it. I hope it comes out better to everyones likeing, and again thank you reviewer at AshleyHart@earthlink.net for the idea leading to Vegeta's condition. Chapter 5 should be out by the end of this week, maybe sooner))  
  
  
"And I don't want to see you back in here until you have a better answer then 'I don't know' you leaching sociopath!" Bed pans and other appropriate items clattered loudly against the wooden door, making sounds the likes of which the infirmaries night caretaker hadn't heard since old Grandma Briefs hip replacement slipped out and she banged it on the bed railing all night in hopes of catching someone's attention.  
  
It had been a harrowing four days for the doctors after the strange little man was brought to their care. Not because of the patient mind you, but because of the blue haired woman who was constantly nagging them and plucking at their shirt sleeves. They almost feared coming into the spacious one person "suite". The woman had a tendency of screaming at them for their inefficiency one moment, then breaking down in tears, begging their forgiveness the next.   
  
The team of experts were hard pressed to make a decision. Either the woman was going through incredibly stressful times, this just adding to it, or she was another undiagnosed victim of a nervous breakdown. Either way, her money was good and they really didn't mind as long as they made the buck.  
  
Bulma was pacing the extremely comfortable rug brought in for her sole comfort, the very end of a pen top being gnawed to shreds. There was a note pad laying on the desk with a few words scrawled on it in an obscene hand. Scattered helter-skelter in no concerned pattern laid crumbled sheets from said note pad. Apparently what was written there had offended Bulma highly. Let's just not mention that what was written on those sheets were her own thoughts.  
  
Large boxes of chocolates, a woman's release during the harsh break up times, cluttered the room. In actuality when one looked at the expanse of the place it didn't really seem very large. Trash was taking up all the space. A nurse had the temerity of peaking her head through the door and was met with the loud screeching of an enraged drama queen and various chocolate boxes flung in her general direction.. She quickly exited... later that evening her notice of withdrawal was found on Mr. Briefs desk.  
  
Bulmas'' pacing continued for some hours before she decided that the a person couldn't live on chocolate and rage alone. The comfortable roll-out bed called to her and she succumbed to the temptation of sleep. Figuring she had the rest of her life and then some to finish her pointless yet sadistic note to Yamcha she laid herself on the airy cushion and was asleep almost before she had properly curled into the sheets.................   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Where are we?"   
  
A voice whispered from amongst the darkness and Bulma wasn't sure where it came from. She wasn't sure of much except that she could feel a strange tingling along her arms that screamed of an unholy presence. Frowning slightly she walked ahead in hopes of finding whoever the voice belonged to, and perhaps a little light to see by. For a while Bulma walked on, one hand waving precariously in front of her while the other ran against a wall. When she heard the voice again it seemed only a few feet away from her.  
  
"I said where are we!?"  
  
Startled Bulma bit back a gasp and threw herself against the wall, inching herself towards a corridor she knew must be nearby. Straining every underdeveloped sense she possessed Bulma attempted to make as little noise as possible while in the mean time hear what was being said not even 7 feet from her.  
  
"Quiet impudent princeling, we've come on your own command and you don't know where you are?"  
  
Cringing slightly against the cold of the stone that bit into her palms Bulma laid her head back and wondered what she was listening to. This latest voice wasn't the one she heard before, it was older and sounded much more sarcastic. But there was an underlying in both voices that nudged at her... both were incredibly arrogant.  
  
"What are you talking about Magicka? I haven't asked for anything and if you don't..."  
  
Whatever else was said was blotted out by a sharp exclamation from Bulma who had just experienced the unpleasant sensation of -something- brushing against her foot in it's passing. Biting down on her tongue she tried her best to not whimper and laid her head against rough stone wall, wishing she were anywhere but here. Farther ahead she heard whatever it had been scrape against something else and knock it over, causing a loud clatter to reverberate through the echo-hungry halls.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
It was the first voice. There was no arrogance this time, just nervousness borderlining fear. And now that Bulma listened to it, she could almost swear she recognized it... but from -where-?  
  
"There is nothing living down in these catacombs princeling, but just because there's nothing living doesn't mean there aren't things that wouldn't love to lunge into you."  
  
The statement caught her off guard until she realized there was no way this was real... she must be dreaming, all those chocolates couldn't be good for your stomach... now she was paying the consequence. There was no other logical explanation, especially considering the fact that she'd only just gone to sleep in the infirmary.. yeah, it was the chocolate, had to be.  
  
"Gah! Catacombs... you've brought me to Mortem haven't you?!"  
  
The first voice again. It sounded grating and angry... and extremely violent. Frowning deeply Bulma tried her best to pin-point the voice. It was most likely someone close to her, someone she knew very well. Dreams had that strange tendency of pulling in the least likely people so as to confuse you into near panic.  
  
"Quiet child, and patience. Yes, I -have- brought you to Mortem... if you wait a few moments I will show you why..."  
  
If it was at all possible Bulma could have sworn she could -hear- the sneer in the older voice. Shivering slightly she silently cursing her over-active imagination and wished her dreams had seen it fit to give her more clothes then what she had fallen asleep in and edged closer to the voices, wanting to figure out who the other voice belonged to before she woke up.  
  
"At least give us some light, I can't see a thing in here!"  
  
Confidence returned the first voice was over-powerlingly gruff, only making the underlying nervousness more prominent. Bulma almost had it that time too, it was so familiar... Suddenly a bright blue flame sprung into being paces away from her and she saw that there was no separate corridor, the owners of the voices were standing not even a full four feet away from her. And at this Bulma gasped. Not because of her insane proximity to the pair, but because of what the pair looked like.  
  
There was a very tall figure slightly hunched over an intricately carved staff that looked almost as unsettling as the man leaning on it. No, leaning was the wrong word to use. The taller man, obviously quite advanced in years, held the staff lightly and hardly put any weight on it, making it seem more as a decorative accessory then anything else. Flowing black robes hid any proportions that would have been distinguishable but for the hands that held the staff possessively and the head that leered through lankly black tresses that fell like a curtain around the mans face, hiding his features from her. Unsettling as the old man was, he wasn't the cause for Bulmas' in drawn breath. The cause of her shock was the owner of the first voice she had heard, a boy that couldn't be much older then 12... and a short one at that.  
  
The taller man bowed so deep Bulma was amazed he didn't break and answered the boys scowl with a sarcastic smirk.  
  
"I, the lowly Guilo, bend my knees, my will and my magic to serve the mighty Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smirked at the sarcasm, obviously well accustomed to it from this man who called himself 'Guilo' and looked around himself. Bulmas' eyes grew three times their normal size as he looked her way, then blinked in confusion as he didn't even notice her... could it be they couldn't see her?  
  
"Where exactly are we headed?"  
  
The old man pointed past her, past the flickering blue flame, into the darkness beyond.  
  
"What we seek lies not too far from here in that direction, let's be off."  
  
Guilo walked past Bulma with Vegeta following almost eagerly and to Bulma's amazement the blue flame floated right in front of them. Before she knew it she was being left behind as they advanced. Frowning slightly, trying to figure out what was going on she followed after the quickly, not minding to be quiet since they obviously couldn't see her.  
  
She had apparently taking longer then she had thought at first because by the time she reached the end of the corridor and peeked through a large pair of gilt doors Guilo was casting some sort of spell on a large mirror in the middle of the room as he muttered a few things at Vegeta. The prince hardly seemed to be listening to the mage, rather he seemed to be quite transfixed with the mirror and whatever was happening to it. For a few moments she couldn't see the reflecting glass because Guilo's body was blocking her view. Curiosity bade her to enter the chamber and her feet followed on their own accord with no prior instructions from her mind. Soon she was practically standing next to the two and had full access to the mirror. As she looked on she understood what held Vegeta in stasis.  
  
Floating in the center of the glass was an apparition of a planet in mid space. The longer she looked at a specific portion the more in focus it would become until finally she was able to see the actual occurrences on that specific part of the planet. She flitted back and forth in curiosity, scanning over portions and was surprised to see that no matter where she looked she couldn't find a single trace of life. Suddenly her vision was sucked back so that she could only view the planet as a whole, and before she had the time to wonder what happened she saw Freiza floating before a mass colonization of people that looked just like Vegeta. There were a few words exchanged in a language she couldn't understand and then, just like that Freiza launched an attack... and the planet, along with the warriors that were to fight him, were obliterated.  
  
After the massive explosion that took out the planet Vegeta the mirror calmed and seemed to shut down completely. Even the blue flame, the only source of visibility in the room, refused to shine in the mirror though the entire room basked in the unholy blue light. Blinking back shock at the vision Bulma turned in time to see a mirade of emotions cross over Vegetas' face. Surprise. Anger. Denial... then a horribly agonized mixture of pain, fear and sorrow combating the intense need to not show emotion. He looked on to the Guilo, almost pleading for the older man to deny what he knew must be truth.  
  
"And so... come the end of the great Saiy-jin race..."  
  
A heavy sigh rocked the mages frame. I seemed, as alien as the notion was to Bulma, that this strange old man cared for Vegeta somewhat...  
  
"You will never rule..."  
  
Suddenly the blue flame that was now the only light in the room flared to an almost impossible brightness. Millions of scenes flashed before Bulma's eyes, so many and so fast that she hardly had the chance to realize it was a different scene before it was replaced by another. In the midst of this chaos the mirror somehow shattered, and with it, Bulma's fleeting grip of consciousness. Hard stone floor rose up to meet her as body joined mind in it's plummet from reality.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
A shriek apart from Bulma's pulled her out of her dream and she blinked in confusion. The lights of the room were off and the shades were drawn over the windows but a small silhouette that was Vegeta could be seen through the soft light the moon lent. Sweat was glistening off his scarred chest and Bulma was forced to struggle between her knowledge of this Vegeta and the scared boy from her dream. There was a noise, like the crunching of metal, and Bulmas' mind began calculating the cost of new bed railings. Frowning slightly Bulma was on the verge of asking the previously comatose prince how he was feeling when suddenly Vegeta turned to look at her. His blank look made her swallow her words immediately, and not knowing how, she knew exactly what he was about to say.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The question was a natural one, one that shouldn't have worried anyone.. it was the look that accompanied it that caused panic to rise in her throat. She remembered once when she was younger an employee had gotten quite drunk on the job and had fallen into an argument with a crane. The man was finally calmed when he gave the machine a mighty shove and it shoved back(In actuality he really -did- shove the crane.. and manage to push a button in the process). The large hook connected to the button wasn't holding anything a few chains that were being simply hanging until needed and these caught the man as they fell. He wasn't too badly hurt, but he just sat there with a blank expression on his, staring off into nothing. The stare lasted for a while until his face suddenly screwed up in pain. Before anyone was able to recover from the surprise of the incident or even ask the man if he was okay he blinked about, and asked the fatal question, "Where am I?"  
  
Vegeta was giving Bulma that very same stare and she felt something curl up inside her  
stomach as she cringed away. What was the Earth supposed to do -now-?


End file.
